


The Sweetest (Water) Boyfriend

by Lonersoul22



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Belt Popping, Body Part Kinks, Body Worship, Bouncy, Butt Slapping, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Feelings Realization, Female Character of Color, Fetish, Growth, Inflation, Love, Love Confessions, Original Character(s), Piggyback Ride, Sleepy Cuddles, Stretchy Clothes, Touch-Starved, Touching, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Water, depressed main character, stuck, water hose, water inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonersoul22/pseuds/Lonersoul22
Summary: Amy Jay is depressed. Her boyfriend, Sam, has a plan to slove that.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	The Sweetest (Water) Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for a hiatus. Had to think of ideas while dealing with my severe depression lately. 😞  
> Hopefully y'all like this story! 🖤  
> I'll plan to do more soon. 😌

Amy Jay entered the apartment with a heavy sigh. She tosses her purse to a chair, takes off her jacket, and collapses on the couch. She looked drained, weak, and wanted to relieve herself.  
Sam walked to the living room, and glanced towards her with a concerned look.  
"Baby girl, you look worn out. Did you have a rough day today?"  
"Yeah," Amy said. "I'm feeling very low, and depressed. It's been a long, stressful day throughout. It's been so terrible that I wanted to cry alone, but I couldn't. I had to hold my tears, and the lump on my throat to avoid tearing up. There are days like this where I wish I could kill myself."  
"Awwwww baby. Don't…" Sam said with a sorrowful look.  
He hugged Amy to let her cry. He tries to think of what to do for Amy to make her feel better. She always has her stressful days that lead to her depression, and always been scared of life even when she finally got herself out of the apartment a few months ago. He was the one who got her to not be scared anymore, and that she is safe with him. Despite all the love and comfort he gives her, she still isn't feeling better. If there's one thing that could solve her problems, it's going to be something impossible.  
"Hey babe," Sam said while holding and stroking her hand, and looking at her. "I have an idea that'll relieve your stress."  
"What," Amy said with a curious look.  
"Come with me," he said while getting off the couch.  
Reluctantly, she got up and followed him to their bedroom. He told her to stay put, so that he could fetch something in another room.  
He then came back with a long hose. She tilted her head and looked at him. He was seeing how long the hose would reach from the bathroom to here. When it reached out perfectly, he put the hose in his mouth.  
She finally asked him, "What are you doing with the hose?"  
Sam responded, "I have a perfect idea to make you feel better!"  
"Ummmmm. What is it?"  
"I want you to turn on the faucet, and watch for a bit."  
"Okay? If you say so?"  
Amy goes to the bathroom, and turns on the faucet, slowly turning the water on a steady stream. Sam began to feel a small trickle of water that built up into a surge of water flooding into his mouth which made his cheeks plump up as he chugs the water down.  
“Mmmmmmmmmm…” he moaned as he drank gallons of water.  
All the water rushed down the open passageway and he filled up and out, his belly swelling up and sloshing about as it grew larger and larger.  
"Good thing this might fill you up in no time, but I'm just a bit nervous about you...um...burst," Amy said while cringing at the thought of him bursting from all the water he's chugging on.  
His belly jiggles and sloshes from the water which was turning her on. From a man who's under 5'10", he was getting a bit taller, and looking like a big waterbed. The growing boyfriend was surprisingly relaxed despite having to chug the water down. She touched his growing belly, and it felt wobbly at best. Not only his stomach was getting bigger, but his arms and legs were equally fat, his fingers looked chubby, he had huge thighs, enormous ass, and some swollen cheeks. He still looks the same except fatter.  
He was starting to become huge, and filling up fast. Sam waves his left hand to get her attention. As he gets her attention, he pats his belly for her to lie down. Amy takes off her heels, and jumps on his belly. She heard him groaning, and apologized. He waves his hand which signals him saying it's alright. She could feel him fill up and expand. She wasn't sure how much water he could take. She's liking it, but she isn't sure if she could enjoy the hot pleasure that's been getting her more turned on.  
Meanwhile, Sam could feel Amy's body dimpling in on top of him, and he hoped that his lover was comfortable. He wanted to kiss her cheek and cuddle with her throughout the process, but he couldn't see her, and his arms were a bit heavy right now.  
Amy climbed up along her boyfriend's sloshing body, so that she could see his plump face, watching his expression as his helpless body expanded and filled with water, his limbs bloating up thicker and his torso growing larger and rounder by the second. His black belt popped while his black pants stretched perfectly with his grey shirt being pulled up, and exposed some of his belly and his belly button sticking out adorably. He started to feel taut and heavy. She heard him quietly groaning more than before.  
"Can you hear me babe," she said as she makes sure he is feeling okay.  
He opened his eyes, and slowly nodded.  
"Are you feeling pretty tight and full?"  
He nodded.  
"May I take the hose off of your mouth? I don't want you to get too big to the point of exploding. I hate to lose the nicest man I have ever met. I think you are huge enough for me to enjoy," Amy said as she rubs his belly.  
Sam smiled at her and shook his sloshy belly. She gets closer to his face to take out the hose. She kissed his swollen cheek, and took off the hose in his mouth. He spits out the remaining water on his mouth and starts to breathe heavily. The hose was still on with the water running onto the floor. Amy slid down his body, went to the bathroom, and turned off the faucet. The water bill may be a bitch to pay, but secretly, it was worth it to see her boyfriend become a giant waterbed. Amy looked at Sam with an adorable smile. He smiled back at her.  
"You looked fantastic babe," she said.  
"Aw, shucks baby," he said while giggling. "I wanted to do this for you since I know how fascinated you were with possibilities for a man to become a swollen waterbed. You were having a horrible day, and I thought it would be perfect timing to turn into one for you. I remember those times when you ramble a lot about the lack of good fan art of dudes swelling up to rambling about how there's better fan art of chicks blowing up. You don't need to ramble no more if I could do anything for you although I do have my limits on some of them like me becoming a waterbed, alright? Then again I know you're always checking on me, and I love you for that."  
Amy nearly tears up from his small speech. She then jumps onto his mountain size belly, and tries to hug him.  
"Babe, come closer to where my face is," he said.  
She obeys and goes towards his face. He still looks recognizable even with the plump cheeks. He gives her a long passionate kiss. Feeling of wet softness on his lips makes the kiss feel cooler. He wanted to hold her, but his arms are still feeling a bit heavy.  
"Hey, babe?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm curious to know how huge your butt has gotten since I really like bottom heavy men."  
"Awwwww. Let me think of a way to get up. I'm feeling huge, but it won't hurt to try to get up."  
Amy gets off of his body for him to get up. She was excited to see her giant bloated boyfriend learn how to adjust with his new sexy body. At first, it was a struggle for him, and he feared that the floor would cave in and he crashed down. Luckily, that didn't happen because a few tries later, he rises up and lo and behold, the most attractive man that Amy has ever seen.  
Sam looked like a behemoth sized version of himself. He had grown a few inches, bloated heavy arms and legs, a wobbly chest, a huge jiggly belly, enormous thighs, chubby cheeks, puffy back, swollen fingers, and the thickest humongous butt she has ever seen on anybody.  
He slowly started to waddle out of the room. Sam became stuck halfway through the door and had to rock his body to squeeze through. Amy pushed his butt to get him through the door. His ass was very soft and squishy. He finally pops out of the door and his big belly bumps into the wall. He giggles and starts to sway his body side to side. Amy looks at him with a swoon look. She wanted to jump on him to feel how sloshy he is. She tapped his butt, and he turned around. He smiles down at her since he couldn't kneel down at her.  
"Yes, babydoll? Do you need anything before I sit my big fat bloated body down," he said.  
"Can I have a piggyback ride," she asked.  
He smiled, and insisted. She then climbs onto his body. She sits on his whale sized ass, and puts her arms around his super bloated humongous stomach. Just feeling his body slosh and jiggle throughout makes it feel more soothing than anything else. She starts to feel sleepy.  
They made it to the living room, and he puts her in his lap as he sits down. She hugs his huge soft body.  
"Thank you for doing it. I didn't think you'd do it, but I'm happy you did. I love you, Sam. I really do," she said.  
"Aw baby girl. I love you too. I'm willing to do anything for you when you are depressed. I want you to be happy, and know that I'm always there whenever you need anything. Please remember that, Amy my love," he said.  
They both look at each other, and kiss. Sam then stretched his bloated body. He looked extremely round and huge when he did it. Just the way he looked made Amy wish he was a giant waterbed, but she'll wait next time. For right now, she prefers her giant bloated tubby boyfriend that loves to jiggle, waddle, and do anything to please her. He does it out of love and comfort than anything else.  
Amy asked Sam if she could bounce on his huge belly since she was getting a little turned on. He nodded and she climbed on his belly. She stands up, and starts jumping on his belly. They both giggled and had fun. After that, they both cuddled for a long time until they took a nap together.


End file.
